


Say Something.

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Established Relationship, Is this angst, M/M, and this happened, i was just listenig to music, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: Atsumu knew. He knew his time with Shouyou was borrowed.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	Say Something.

Say something

Atsumu stared at Shouyou’s shoes. He refused to make eye contact with the orange head.

He knew the moment he looked in Shouyou’s eyes, he would accept whatever Shouyou said and not put a fight.

If he kept staring at Shouyou’s feet, he could maybe put a fight about the decision that had been made without consulting him. He knew, deep down, that this decision had always been Shouyou’s and Shouyou’s alone since he came back from Brazil three years ago. He understood that they were together on borrowed time and that one-day Shouyou would hop on a plane that would take him away for God knows how long, to keep playing volleyball in the country that had helped him come into his own.

The blonde had thought that making Shouyou fall in love with him would maybe make the smaller man change his mind. Maybe for a while it did, because he was sure Shouyou had planned to go back to Brazil as soon as he had defeated Kageyama in the Japanese professional volleyball leagues. Then Kuroo approached him, and Shouyou decided to stay long enough to play in the Olympics alongside Atsumu. They started dating shortly before the Olympics began. He loved Shouyou so much. He wanted to be with him forever.

Maybe that’s why Shouyou stayed an extra year in Japan.

Atsumu could dream that was the case. Atsumu could hope that was the case.

Now as they were standing in the kitchen of their shared apartment, Atsumu wanted to ask. He knew he was being petty. That whatever came out of his mouth next would probably hurt Shouyou. Maybe end their relationship, if he was brutal enough.

“Atsumu.”

Atsumu refused to look up. He didn’t want to fight. He didn’t want to beg. He didn’t want it to end.

He didn’t want Shouyou to leave.

“Atsumu, can you please just look at me?”

“No.”

“Atsumu, please. I don’t want to start packing and have you silently brooding and sulking behind me,” Shouyou said, and his little attempt at humor might’ve been cute at some point in their relationship, but it was just annoying at the moment.

Atsumu finally brought himself to look at Shouyou. For half a second, he managed to look at Shouyou’s face for half a second, when he decided he didn’t wanna be here. In this apartment, where he had taken Shouyou so many times. In this living room, where he had found Shouyou asleep so many times when he was waiting for Atsumu to go get them food from Osamu’s

He bolted for the door.

* * *

Three hours later, it was 1 a.m. and Atsumu found himself back in his apartment. He had gone to Osamu’s to try to drink his sadness away, but Osamu refused to give him any alcohol. His twin had opted for feeding him some soup and make him talk about his feelings.

When he left, Osamu walked him to the door, and told him “If you really don’t want him to go, tell him. Be selfish. For once in your entire relationship, be selfish ‘Sumu. He loves you just as much as you love him.”

With the words of courage from his brother, he took off his shoes, and walked to their bedroom. He walked through the door but there was no Shouyou. His bags were open in the bed but unpacked. The boxes filled with the stuff he was going to have shipped over were still there.

Atsumu began to panic when he heard the front door open. He quickly rushed to the entrance to find Shouyou taking off his shoes. How had Atsumu not noticed his shoes weren’t there?

“Tsumu,” Shouyou whispered, his eyes were red, and his nose a little red, “you’re back!” He launched himself at Atsumu, who was caught off balance, making them both fall on the floor. Shouyou had wrapped himself completely on Atsumu, his face on the crook of the blonde’s neck.

“Shouyou-kun, I- I need to say something.”

This time it was Shouyou who couldn’t look up, Atsumu notices. _It’s better this way,_ he thinks, _if I look at him, I’m going to have to let him go._

“I think,” Atsumu starts, “I think I loved you the moment I saw you spike with Kageyama. I knew I loved you when I tossed to you the first time. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you when you said you loved me too.” Atsumu takes a deep breath. He notices Shouyou is trembling slightly. He feels his neck start getting a little wet.

He continues, “I knew, you know, I knew you would leave again. I had hoped that our relationship would make you wanna stay longer. I really thought, well I thought and I hoped, that you would want to stay with me forever,” at this Shouyou has raised his head and is openly letting tears stream down his face, his eyes wide as he looks at Atsumu, “but I understand that you need to go.”

They are now sitting up, Shouyou’s hands have dropped to his sides, and Atsumu is moving away slightly from him.

“Shouyou,” Atsumu says. His voice sounds broken and on edge, “I hope you find happiness in Brazil. I’m sorry I couldn’t be enough for you.”

Atsumu is standing up. Once again, putting on his shoes, ready to head back out, so Shouyou could pack in peace. His flight left tomorrow at midday. Atsumu would just crash at Osamu’s in the meantime.

As he reached for the door a hand on the back of his shirt stopped him.

“Is that all you were going to say?”

“What else can I say, Shou? You made your decision.”

“You’re not gonna ask me to stay,” it’s not a question, it’s a statement, “you’re not gonna ask to come with me.”

“I can’t leave, Shouyou, and you’ve never asked me to come with you,” Atsumu is still facing the door.

_Please don’t ask me to go with you,_ he thinks, _I will go with you if you ask, I will uproot my life for you if it meant stay by your side._

“I can’t ask you to uproot your life to stay by my side. You haven’t asked me to do that for you. It would be selfish of me to do that to you, Tsumu.” Shouyou’s voice is muffled by the fact that he is now resting his forehead on Atsumu’s shoulder blades.

Atsumu finally gives in and turns around. He wraps Shouyou in his arms and holds him. He doesn’t know how long they stand like that, in the entrance of their apartment, holding each other.

It’s Atsumu who breaks the hold. He moves Shouyou away, delicately, as if he could break if he wasn’t handled with care. He lifted Shouyou’s chin, gently and said:

“I love you, Shouyou Hinata. I will always love you.”

With a gentle kiss to Shouyou’s forehead, Atsumu walked out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to let me know what you think! also go talk to me on twitter @DreyarKennedy I wanna be friends with all the AtsuHina fandom <3


End file.
